hiccup runway
by Track1runner
Summary: hiccup ranaway, Astrid was never at the cove, he does things berk couldn't even imagine, and becomes an amazing person, with many adventures, stories, friends and...scars ? DISSCONTINUED - WATTPAD leah11leah
1. the escape

"come on bud, where taking a vacation...forever" hiccup haddock said to his nightfury, half sad, half happy. toothless looked slighly supprised, then that turned into joy, he knew how the people here treated him, his own peers.

hiccup already had all his stuff, he quickly but neatly wrote a note with charcoal on a small peice of paper..

 **dear dad/stoick, chief of berk,** **I'm sure you'll be happy to know i have left, you never treated me well, no-one did. Remember when i said i shot down a nightfury and you didn't believe me, no-one did? well, i was telling the truth but u just said 'i don't have time for this' i have now run away with MY nightfury. the ONLY people who treated me with respect and kidness where gobber and gothi, I'm going out there to make a name for myself,** **little regards, hiccup** he then stuck the note to the tree, putting a daggur through the top of the note feeling slightly furious, yet determind 'i will make a difference, they'll see.' he then mounted toothless, his bag slung over his shoulder, a single tear glistening in his eye, threatening to fall down his cheek. "lets go, bud" he said to his best friend and the nightfury took off.

with one final look back to berk he spoke "goodbye, berk. i'm so sorry, gobber" the treatening tear falling down his cheek. and with that he looked forward, towards his new life...away from berk.

\-- ** _how was that ? good? ok? terrible?_**


	2. berk finds out

"hiccup !!!" stoick the vast shouted going up the stairs to his sons room. "HICCUP !! son? come on, today you become a vicking !" the jolly cheif said. no response."HICCUP??!!" stoick knew something was wrong, he'd probably woken up the whole village by his shouting, yet his son hadnt answered and he should gave been less than 10 feet away.

the confused father burst through hiccups door. it was cleaned out . "hiccup?..." stoick trembled. "my son

...where have you gone"

he made his way to the areana, where everyone awote. he took deep breaths and quick paces. once he got there he was about to say something however gobber beet him to it "good job they named you stoick the 'vast' and not stoick the 'fast', aye stoick ?"he cackled. stoick had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"this is no laughing matter, my son, he...he he's gone..." stoick finally announced, brocken. everyone gasped, fishleg fainted, gobber lost all colour to his face and gothi let a tear slide down her elderly face.


	3. 1 year later

**wow!! another chapter, sorry there very short, enjoy !**

~~1 year late~~

hiccup :16

hiccups friends ;

scott mcknight:16

TJ brock:17

princess anna :16

katie swansy :16

libby dohl:16

jacob dane:15

mince horfly: 16

hiccups parents ;

his mum, Elizabeth ryder :35

his dad, victor ryder :39

 **okay, on with the story!**

hiccup known as 'fury' was sitting on the edge of a cliff, legs dangling off. he was thinking about how far he's come over the years, he's got friends, proper parents, a fresh start and a new name, fury hiccup ryder, he smiled a bit.

but he wanted to travel, that was the thing that was always on his mind, he wanted to travel the world (minus berk) and see what else is out there, however his parents, Elizabeth known as lizzy and victor known as vic, had insisted he waits until hes 18 and to travel with friends, which wasnt a problem, as his friends, scott, TJ, katie,libby and mince also wanted to travel, but Princess anna and jacob either coudnt or said "i am perfectly fine here."

hiccup now wore blue, skinny jeans, a forest green T-shirt and a leather jacket, black as night.


	4. stoick pov

~~one year later on berk~~

once they found the note, everyone was furious,angry, confused and a bit upset.

stoick p.o.v

its been a whole **year** since 'he' left. to the people of berk, i hate him for befriending a dragon, but really I'm angry at myself , if I'd have been a better father

this would not have happened. i think i may look for him, he has to be out there somewhere. he's my son, dragon partner or no dragon partner.


	5. 2 years later

~~2 years since fury/hiccup left~~

hiccup p.o.v

I'm now 17, 1 more year until i can finally explore, I've already started to make a name for my self by fighting the hunters, creating amazing weapons, figuring out the formula for gronkle iron, being what the girls call 'hot' (by riding toothless and working in the forge i gained more muscle), riding the legendary nightfury, doing a bit of singing and finally by being good with inferno, my flaming sword. all in all I'm proud of myself.


	6. fishing trip

~~2 years since he left on berk~~

'what ? why would the cheif ask us on a fishing trip for **3-4** months, it doesn't sound right.' the gang all had similar thoughts.

stoick p.o.v

me, gobber and the 17's are going on a 'fishing trip' but it's really a mission to try and find hiccup, I'll tell them once we've left but I'll say its to retrieve him for trial . I'm going to leave my step brother, spitelout in charge while where gone.

~~3-4 months later~~

stoick p.o.v

we found shocking news:

1: hiccup can fight

2: he's fought people

3: he has friends.

4: apparently he got more 'muscular'

5: he has enemys

6: he has friends.


	7. the bogs

~~3 years later~~

fury/hiccup p.o.v

well this is it, me and some of my friends are coming with me, but we're only allowed to go for 3 months, I'm thinking we just go to the islands around ours (we live in Scotland) so the islands we go to are darrak, England, hysteria, catterel and we're going to go to the bogs, as i know they won't snitch on me. scott, TJ, libby, and mince are coming with me, scotts dragon is a timber jack, TJ has a thunder drum, libby has a nadder and mince has a change wing.

stoick p.o.v

we need to go to the bogs, the dragon raids are getting worse and we need to more food, lucky we have a peace treaty with them.

 **wow, one more chapter tonight, if thats ok**


	8. the start of a grand adventure

my parents starting getting emotional so we left soon after, I'm with scott, TJ, libby, mince and there dragons jack, wind, flyby and camo leaving behind anna, katie, jacob and there dragons (jacob's skrill) lightning and (katie's monstrous nightmare) flames.

i feel free, energetic, excited and a little bit scared. "okay gang, first stop darrak" I say to the guys, getting nods in agreement.

~~3 hours later~~

"i think we should land for the night, and set off again in the morning, ye ?" scott said tiredly from above his timer jack, jack. we all nodded in understanding.

"down there !!" libby shouted, on flyby, painting to a small island with a beach and tree's. we all started to fly to the choosen island. once we landed, we decided it was perfect and set up camp, getting our sleeping bags out. we shared a few embarrassing story's of each other, said "night" and went to sleep.


	9. not a chapter

sorry **not** a chapter !!

just wanted to say that there will be nxt week tho !!


	10. darrak 1

~5 am~

hiccup, as usual was the first to wake up, so he went fishing, leaving behind a note, he started walking through the woods, he came back around 20mins later, to see everyone awake, packing up camp.

"i cought 3cods and 2 samons" hiccup spoke. "tax cod" said TJ and scott, simmutainuasly, then burst out laughing, as the others rolled there eyes.

after breakfast they set off, it was an uneventful flight, 2 hours later they where there.

~~~darrak~~~

"we're here !!!" fury/hiccup shouted out of pure joy. "they've been told we we're coming, so they shouldn't be too freaked out" mince said matter-of-factly.

TJ being TJ, raced off, saying "catch me if u can !!" earning a wack on they ear, my his thunder drum, wind. "i mean, catch us if you can !!" he correcred himself, completely oblivious that everyone had raced past him. "hey !! no fair" he shouted as the others laughed at his expence.


	11. darrak 2

"hello !!!!!!" TJ shouted to frightened citizens. "guess you didn't know we we're coming" he muttered, embarrassed, as everyone face palmped at his boldnesss.

"hello" some-one finally said, the gang looked towards the person, he looked like the cheif. "hello, we are from Scotland and we're told you we're expecting us ?" hiccup said confidentially. "ah yes..you must be the young prince" he replied, happily.

"i wouldn't say prince, but yes, I'm fury ryder." replied hiccup, blushing lightly. "exactly, a ryder, same thing in my book, anyway I'm guessing you'll want a tour guide?" The cheif asked. hiccup was about to say something, but before he could TJ shouted "wa bout me ? you didn't say i was a prince! i bet its just because he went out with princess anna isnt it !!" TJ shouted jealously and accusingly.

hiccup, blushing scarlett politely said " excause my friend, he's grumpy after the flight. please may we explore alone by dragon back or as you say by tour guide we don't mind." "okay, i would prefer a tour guide, so you don't get lost, if that's ok" he replied to a nodding hiccup.

"any volunteers ?" he asked, many people raised their hands. "okay, molly, evie and jane" the chosen people came up. "I'm sorry but i must go, i was informed before you came of a fight, sorry" the cheif said embarrassed. "its fine, thank you" hiccup said pollitely.

molly, evie and Jane immediately crowded hiccup, as they knew TJ, scott and mince had a gf. "come on" they said "lets start."

~~1 tour later~~.

" bye !! " the girls waved. "okay, that was..." hiccup trailed off. "lets explore scott with TJ and mince with libby, lets explore and meet in the mead hall in an hour, leave your dragons in the forest and shoot a bullet in the air if you need us or got in trouble (cough) TJ (cough) jack" and at that they seperated.


	12. characters

hiccup/fury ryder - wild aubern hair, forest green eyes. wears black leather jacket, green t-shirt, black pants with armour over and us armed with 1 fire sword, 2 guns, 2 hidden daggurs. he still has all his limbs. ( **should i give him a tattoo of a list of his friends with 2** **swords crossed going down his shoulder** ) has a nightfury, toothless.

scott mcknight - blonde, short hair, icey blue eyes. wears dark blue/navy blue pants, black t-shirt, no jacket and armour. he's armed with 1 double-headed axe, 2 guns, 3 hidden daggurs. ( **i might give him the same tattoo as fury/hiccup, what do you think** ) has a timber jack, jack.

TJ brock - black hair, brown eyes. wears black pants, black leather jacket, white long sleeved top and armour. he's armed with a normal sword, 1 hidden gun, 2 daggurs. ( **might give him the same tattoo** ) has a thunder drum, wind.

libby dohl - long brown-yellow hair, baby blue eyes. wears knee-high gradient dresss with blue leggings and disguised

armour. armed with an axe, a sword, 2 hidden guns, 1 daggur. has a nadder, fly by

mince horfly - snowy white hair with a streak of green, green eyes. wears dark blue pants, green top, no jacket and armour. armed with 2 swords, 1 hidden, 3 guns, 1 daggur. has a change wing, camo


	13. darrak 3

it was midday, in darrak, they had 30 mins until they needed to meet up in the mead hall. hiccup was relaxing near a stream in the forest. suddenly, a gun shot could be heard. he quickly got up and ran to wear the sound could be heard, once he got there he found himself outside the forge, wear TJ and scott were along with a large crowd.

"scott !! TJ !! whats the emergency ??!" fury/hiccup shouted. "they didn't believe the guns worked so we were showing them" scott responding, smug. hiccup mentally face palmed. "are you kiddin' me ?!" he said, angrily.

"urrgh...he started it" TJ said pointing to scott. scott reacted immediately "he shot the gun !" he responded. hiccup rolled his eyes "so who didn't believe the guns didn't work?" "him" said TJ pointing to a younger version of gobber but with black hair. "I'm so sorry, sir, but why would you not believe the guns work" hiccup said, checking his own guns were full.

"i know your lot, you do it for popularity, to look cool." young gobber responded "and don't call be sir, the names hogger the bleach" hiccup blinked, this had to be a wind up. "okay, gobber, i mean hogger. we simply have guns for protection, anyway we must be going" with tgat they walked off, scott and TJ wincing, they're in trouble.


	14. small chapter

\--2 days later--

"come on guys !! shouted libby " today we leave." "who put you in charge" replied TJ. "fury did, he went to get some supplies"

\--2 hours later--

"bye" they waved as they left off the top of there dragons.

 **sorry for the short chapter, need 2 get 2 school!**


	15. requested by mariah

**requested by mariah.**

stoick p.o.v

I'm going to locate my son. i have to, or snotlout will become cheif. I've heard more rumours about him coming from Scotland, i will ask his age group to come with me on my quest. we will find my son, dragon or no dragon. i imagine he will work in a forge and possibly own a small flat ? I'll just ask around if anyone knows a 'fury ryder' as I've been told his name is.

England

they had just arrived...and where already being chased by people in blue. they had left there dragons in the woods near a place with something called a 'swing'. hiccup was so distracted in thought that he did not realise he ran into some-one until **bam** "go !!!" he shouted to his friends, who were reluctant at first, but realised they must need to be free to help him escape.

"sorry" he appolagised to who he knocked over, looking up, he saw it was a girl, a very pretty girl. he was, once again, lost in thought of this mysterious girl, he was snapped out of his thoughts when the police arrived.

hiccup took out his gun, pointing it at them. "wow !! we just wanted to ask if you came from Scotland..." the tallest said. "yes, I'm-" hiccup tried to explain, but was cut off. "EXCAUSE ME" the women on the floor, who hiccup had knocked over shouted, getting up.

"sorry m'am" hiccup appolagised again, then turned to the officers and said "yes, I'm fury ryder" "the royal?" the women now off the floor asked. "i wouldn't say that, but i'm a friend of the royal" he replied.

"he dated the Princess for ages then dumped her" a new voice said, whom he regocnised as scott's. "scott !!!" he scolded. "its true" he replied. "we must ne going" he said to the shocked police n lady.

"wait !!!" a skinny police man shouted "we're assigned to take you to the queen" "no thanks" scott said, running off, hiccup in tow. they ran back to the woods.

where they entered had a stream and tree's, with sunlight pocking through. "we're going to get some supplies !!" TJ shouted as he and scott went back to the large city. "there going to mess about aren't they ?" asked libby. hiccup nodded. "we'll watch them. " mince said. "ok, thanks, I'm gonna swim for a bit" hiccup replied. "no problem" mice replied " you deserve a break" libby added, witg that they left.

little did they know the girl hiccup knocked over.

hiccup took off his top (revealing large muscles) he was about to jump in, when he heard the bushes rustle. "who's there!?" shouted hiccup.

the girl walked out, blushing...


	16. story time

"I'm sorry, I've heard some of your adventures and i was wondering if you could tell me some, i'm kinda...um...a bit of a... fangirl." she blushed. hiccup raised an eyebrow. "okay, we'll be telling some stories at ...the mead hall, is it?" he asked.

"urrmm...the diner (die-ner) we go there around 5 o'clock."

"k, thanks, may i ask your name?"

"mariah " **he,he, sorry mariah**

"thank you, I'll be there, now if you excause me, I'm gonna go swimming"

with that mariah left, still blushing.

'--5:06 pm--

libby, mince, TJ, scott and a very messy-haired hiccup walked through the door. every-one looked at them, shoutings 'stories!!'

"sorry we're late everyone, i lost track of time" appolagised hiccup, flattening his hair, it was obvious he had been flying.

"okay, where do i start?" hiccup asked

the hall immediately irrupted in shouts.

"calm down!" he shouted, effectively quieting them.

"what about the first time we got invaded" libby asked

"ok"

 _"come on, babe" princess anna said "apparently sir thung said he saw a traders ship, and i need to buy some new ink for you as a replacement for what i spilt"_ _"its fine" hiccup said "i'll get some"_ _"okay, but i'm paying" she argued_ _"thank you" hiccup praised_

 _anna, who was wearing a light blue dress, gave_ _him 2 silver coins._

 _with that, he kissed her cheek and ran down to the docks._

 _he got his eye-scope out to see how far the ship was, only to find..._

this is the good bit!" shouted TJ. only to be shushed by the keen listeners.

 _only to find...there were multiple ships, WAR ships. hiccup shouted for toothless, he landed, as hiccup climbed on him, steering him to the castle. he explained everything, 10 minutes later, everyone was warned, children, elders and the sick were in the 'safe house' deep in the forest, surrounded by dragons protecting them._

 _1 hour later.. they were war ready...the enemy had just hit soil..._

there was a loud grumble, hiccups stomach, "sorry, i think we need some food" he said, the waitress came. "what can i get you?" she asked. "2 chicken legs, 1 cup of mead and whatever they want please" he replied, pointing to his friends.

 _arrghhh !!!! war cries rang out_

 _one gruesome battle seen later_

"and that was our first encounter with war" hiccup finished.

"how old were you?" a random brit shouted from the crowd.

"16, and TJ was 17" libby answered.

"we must get a good-night sleep though, thank you for the food, bye !!" and with that they left, not noticing mariah's eye's full with admiration and respect.


	17. short, stoick

stoick p.o.v

me, gobber, astrid, thorsten twins, fishlegs, snotlout and heather (the new lass, who moved here) are almost at Scotland, 2-3 more days, we're excited. And everyone with me (minus snotlout) has kinda come to the conclusion it was their fault hiccup has a dragon friend. we want another chance.


	18. first date

england

"3 more days" hiccup informed mariah of how long he would be staying. "not long then do you...um...maybe wanna go...out for...luch..or something? she stuttered, blushing. "sure" he replied casually "today at 'tiger' around 12?"

"yes!" she replied very quickly, causing him to raise an eyebrow "cool, i gotta go, c u in 2 hours"

2 hours later

mariah was wearing a blue, yet casual dress, hiccup was wearing his normal attier, minus his armour.

"hey" he said

"hi...hi..fury"

"you ok?"

"mmhum..ye"

"shall we order?" he asked

"sure"

towards the end of the 'date'

"i had a good time" he said happily

"me too" she blushed

he kissed her on the cheek, freezing her

"bye!!" he waved.

fury p.o.v

that was fun, i hope i acted casually enough.

mariah p.o.v

omg !!! he kissed me


	19. leaving England

england, 4 days later

hiccup and mariah were oficially bf ans gf ; but hiccup were leaving tommorow.

1 day later

mariah decided to go with hiccup and his friends, she had no family in England, so she could just go.

so they left, next stop :hysteria.

 **sorry got writers block**


	20. jem & jermey

hysteria

the gang are in hysteria, but only to restock, since there was not much there, only a village occupied by around 60 people. catterel was next, they would probably spent more time there, as they will only be in hysteria until sunrise.

\--morning--

"fury" mariah whispered to hiccup, shaking him awake.

"huh" he shot up

"morning sleeping beauty" she joked.

\--1 hour later--

"okay, lets go, we should reach catterel in 2hours" fury said.

1 hour away from Scotland.

"1 hour" stoick said tiredly " I'm getting some rest"

\--back to hiccup.

hiccup p.o.v

we're finally in catterel, its absolutely wonderful, one minute your in the city, next in the country side.

\--2 hours later

no-one's p.o.v

hiccup and the gang had just entered the grand hall, it was huge and a waiter quickly went to them

"what may you want" he asked

"please can we have 5 cods, 1 haddock, 4 chicken legs and 6 meads." fury said pollitely. "that'll be just 12 copper peice's" the waitor said. fury got exactly the right amount out of his pocket. he handed to the waitor and then the waitor scurried off.

\--10 minutes later--

3 people carrying they're food came.

they dished it out to them as each said 'thank you' and 'bye' as they went.

hiccup was tucking in when he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned round to face a boy and a girl the same age. "hello?" fury said unsure.

"hi, I'm jem Johnson, and this is jermey Johnson" the girl said. "is it ok if we sit with you? we really want to learn about dragons, there arent many around here."

the boy said.

"sure" he said and they pulled a chair up to each side of him, separating him from mariah and mince. "what sparked your interset in dragons, since there aren't many around here, may i ask?" libby politely said.

jem and Jeremy's face dropped "when we were little we use to live on the sea, always travelling, our mum, jay, saw a sea shocker and went towards it" "it shocked her and she flew out towards the sea, it followed" "probably to finish her off" "our father was never the same, he still cared for us, but he broke after that" "then we came here, not 4 months after, he dissappeared" "he left a note saying he was out to find our mother" "never saw him again" they finished.

"i'm so sorry" the gang said. "its alright" the twins replied "whats your story?" Jeremy asked. "all we know about your story is that fury was adopted, and you lot minus the new 1 joined him and became buddies" jem added.

"I'm really sorry, but fury...je doesn't like to talk about his past." mariah said gently.

 **hope that is a bit of a longer chapter !!!**


	21. adoption

**this story is up for adoption, as it is unliked, please say your username before adopting, thank you**


	22. wattpad

Leah11leah is my wattpad


End file.
